


Safe Harbor

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in her arms makes everything better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbor

He laid, his head on her chest, an arm wrapped around her. Her hands caressed his back while her heart beat under his ear. He'd come to her and she just opened her arms, holding him while silent tears fell for the children lost and the survivor who would forever be haunted by the images of her siblings dieing before her. She saw the same horrors he had, felt the same disgust he did but she always found the ability offer him a refuge or maybe it went both ways and she found as asylum in his arms as well.


End file.
